Entangled Lives
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: Feliciano and his brother Lovino came to America to live a better life, but after hard time what will they be forced to do? Alfred's older brother want him to get married, but after seeing a very familier face, his own, he starts to bring up secrets that Arthur would like to remain secret. Miss Elizabeta Héderváry is betrothed, and both she and her fiancé have things to hide. AU.
1. Character name list

**Germany**: Ludwig Beilschmidt (Last name isn't canon, but I'm using it because he needs one).

**Prussia**: Gilbert Beilschmidt

**North Italy: **Feliciano Vargas

**Japan:** Kiku Honda (English style, given name before family name)

**America: **Alfred F. Jones

**England: **Arthur Kirkland

**France: **Francis Bonnefoy

**Russia: **Ivan Braginsky

**China: **Yao Wang (English style)

**Austria: **Roderich Edelstein

**Belarus: **Natalya Arlovskaya

**Belgium: **Anri (Not official)

**Canada: **Matthew Williams

**Cuba: **Carlos Machado (Not official)

**Denmark: **Simon Densen (Not official)

**Egypt: **Gupta Muhammad Hassan

**Estonia: **Edvard von Bock

**Finland: **Tino Väinämöinen

**Greece: **Heracles Karpusi

**Hong Kong: **Jia Long Wang (English style… I think…)

**Hungary: **Elizabeta Héderváry

**Iceland: **Emil Steilsson

**South Korea: **Young Soo Im (English order?)

**Latvia: **Raivis Galante

**Lichtenstein: **Sisia Vogel (Not official)

**Lithuania: **Toris Laurinaitis

**Netherlands: **Govert (Not official, no semi-canon last name)

**Norway: **Børre Thomassen

**Poland: **Leliks Łukasiewicz

**Sealand: **Peter Kirkland

**South Italy: **Lovino Vargas

**Spain: **Antonio Fernández Carriedo

**Sweden: **Berwald Oxenstierna

**Switzerland: **Bash Zwingli

**Taiwan: **Mei Xiao (English arrangement, not official)

**Turkey: **SadıK Adnan

**Ukraine**: IrinaChernenko (Not official)


	2. Drag

**I don't own Hetalia.**

.-*-.

"Lovino!" He tried to suck in air, but the constriction around his chest stopped his lungs.

"I hate that you have to do this," his older brother spat at him, as thought it was his fault.

Feliciano looked at his boots. "We need the money."

Lovino went to grab the rest of their uniforms. "Coming to America was your idea, idiota."

Feliciano smiled a bit. "We're going to be late."

After they were done getting dressed Lovino grabbed his little brother's shoulders. "You need to stop taking food from them."

"Ve? But they have so much!"

"Feliciano! We can't risk it! We need the money…"

Feliciano nodded. "Okay."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Breakfast is ready guys," Tino said from the other side.

Lovino's face wrinkled. "What is it this time? Sludge or mush?" However his younger brother yelled out "food!" and ran past him and Tino, his skirt flittering behind him.

Lovino sighed and followed. They were really lucky to live her, really.

Ivan Braginsky owned the building, and only eleven people lived in it, which meant only two to a bedroom, which Braginsky having a room of his own.

And the rooms were fairly cheap too, but that was just because Ivan was a creepy Russian obsessed with sunflowers. Only the desperate came to him.

And the Vargas brothers were _very_ desperate. Again, they were lucky and got good jobs in respectable houses, only one of the houses was only hiring women, so Feli was forced to cross-dress, but they _really _needed the money.

Eleven men sat around the table eating hot much (which tasted even worse than cold mush, but it stuck to your stomach and kept your belly warm for hours so they didn't complain) and they were interrupted again with a knock on the door.

Ivan got up. "I will break the fingers of anyone who touches my bowl," he smiled. After he left no one even glanced at the bowl.

Ivan walked in leading an Asian an. "This is Honda Kiku, and he will now be living with us. Everyone say hello to Mr. Kiku."

The man hesitated. "Actually my name is-"

Feliciano leapt up and hugged Kiku. "Welcome! Let's be friends!"

Kiku's face went red and he pushed the Italian away. Feliciano blink in confusion and Lovino grabbed his brother and shook him. "What have I told you about hugging strangers? Idiota!"

Feliciano pouted. "But-"

Lovino grabbed Feliciano. "Come on dickhead. We have to get to work, and so does everyone else!"

There were a lot of weary sighs and one by one they left, leaving Ivan, Kiku, and a small boy with blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Raivis, why don't you start cleaning up?" Ivan asked while pushing down on the boy's head.

The boy nodded. "R-Right away!"

Ivan walked to the stairs as Raivis scurried away. "Come Mr. Kiku. We have much to discuss."

.-*-.

Alfred wrinkled his nose at the mirror. "Do I really have to wear this?"

Arthur sighed impatiently. "Yes, we are going to a party. You may dress like someone of much lower status at the manor, but as we _are_ going out-"

"Yeah, I know. Trying to find me a wife," Alfred said bitterly. "But Rodrich-"

"Has just been betrothed to Ms. Héderváry, a deal worked out by their fathers. Do you really want me to do that?"

"Arthur, you're not my father."

Arthur walked over to him and fixed his glasses. "I might as well be. You may be my younger brother, but I've taken care of you forever."

The blonde boy's shoulders drooped. "And I owe you. Thanks Eyebrows."

He winced and touched his brow. "That's not funny," Arthur muttered.

Alfred laughed. "Yeah, whatever. Well, we going? I have some ladies to woo."

.-*-.

Brown dreadlocks jumped over a fence, and even though Ludwig was angry beyond belief he know that he wouldn't be able to catch up. Even so, he climbed the fence, watching the dreadlocks disappear, until his brother grabbed him.

"Next time let's just shoot him."

Ludwig swore. "How does he keep getting away?"

Gilbert shrugged. "So un-awesome. Let's go get drunk."

Ludwig sighed and smiled. "Alright."

Gilbert put an arm around his younger brother. "Yes! This night will be awesome! And next time we'll get that miststück!"

Ludwig shook his head and let his brother lead him away.

.-*-.

A dirty sleeve wiped over a dark brow. "Thanks, I owe you one. Those Germans are really persistent."

A shy smile erupted over his friends face. "No problem Carlos. You're the only friend I have."

.-*-.

**I've wanted to do this for a while now. Please tell me what you think of it, or what characters you want to see. **


End file.
